Shots of a Spagetti Westren
by kensa
Summary: A whistled tune carried by the wind through space strikes fear among the outlaws in the known universe. A tune which accompanies the arrival of the most hated and feared Bounty Hunter of all. This is his story.....


Cowboy Bebop

By Kensa

Disclaimer:

Nothing I have. Nothing is what it seems. What you read is Lies. What I tell you is better off in the trash. In other words, Suing would be useless towards me. I have nothing in monetary value. Aww, man. Im poor and a college student so there……Pfft!!!!.......(gives you the raspberry).

Shots of the Spaghetti Western

The Sordid Pony.

The name was a legend around the planet and nearby star system. This saloon, The Sordid Pony, was in the town named Ruins which was known for being a haven for wanted men. Now since the Pony was a saloon, activity was at full swing as singing, drinking, smoking, gambling, and fighting was reaching its peak.

Outside the saloon in the dying day the streets were clearing for the night. The street was lined with nothing but saloons, whorehouses and casinos so everyone was heading indoors. Nothing was out of the ordinary this day for the town of Ruins.

But as the wind blew forth from the desert beyond the towns borders, a sudden chill accompanied the night sky. As the cold was felt by all those out side they paused in their activities. Suddenly they all shivered and turned towards the desert as they heard a sound.

The sound of a whistling tune was carried by the wind.

The tune being whistled was infamously known. Infamous as it was the theme for the famous Bounty Hunter named 'Cowboy Andy'. The nightmare of all criminals in the known universe was heading into town.

Those that had heard the whistling had turned towards the sound fearing what they would see. Their fears where not unfounded as they did indeed see the silhouette of a cowboy in all white riding his horse into town. They all turned around and headed back from where they came from hoping that the Cowboy had not seen them.

As they all disappeared the Cowboy had reached the town. His horse silently trotted along the deserted town street. The Cowboy did not look either left or right as he stared straight ahead.

The whistling tune reached its zenith as the horse and rider halted in front of the Sordid Pony.

Slowly he swung his left leg over his horse as he dismounted. Stretching his muscles from his arms and legs and popping his neck he then tended to his horse. He grabbed the reins of the horses harness and carefully tethered it securely to a support beam from the Saloon's porch.

Then the man made his way to the swinging doors of the Saloon.

Through the sounds of mayhem and destruction he arrived swaggering as if he owned the place. The screams of pain and torture silenced instantly and suddenly as all beheld his cocky attitude he displayed. His mere presence was unexpected and unwanted as he stopped walking in the middle of them all.

The silence which accompanied his arrival was replaced by his infamous whistled tune.

Cool and collected he stood surveying what he saw and beheld. His eyes cold as the steel he used as his looked from one face to another. Blue eyes that flashed with lightning as he saw the familiar faces he was searching for. Cruel was his smirk that appeared on his handsome features.

As suddenly as the calm came, it broke when he smirked. The screams turned from the pain and anguish, to rage and hatred in tone. Everybody stopped what they were previously doing to attend to this despised visitor.

As everybody rushed towards the stranger with anything they could find, the stranger only glanced at them with an amusing grin. The beer bottles and chair legs was nothing to be concerned about for him. The fools that were surrounding him and closing in were nothing to him.

Closer they came, step by step. Raised weapons aimed for his head the closer they got. He only smiled more. The smile should have warned them. The eyes that flashed with excitement should have scared them. His mere name should have told them that death was near and calling their names.

But their stupidity was well known. And that stupidity was also their downfall. And the stranger could only laugh silently as they closed in.

The stranger dropped to one knee as his coat tails swirled around his frame majestically. His arms that were previously by his hips now spun up to have his arms stretched straight sideways holding his twin guns. His head with a smile quickly looked right and left. His fingers squeezed the triggers of both guns.

As the stranger fell upon his knees three things happened in the second before he fired.

The rushers could only dumbly look upon their death. Quietly some cursed. Quietly some prayed. While others tried to dodge.

The bystanders all screamed or yelled as they fought to reach safety. Men pushed others in front of them. Women screamed as they stood stupidly watching or fell swooning at the move the stranger made.

The familiar faces the stranger recognized took this moment to try and escape. The fear apparent upon their faces, as they all raced to find escape.

The sound of the guns, as they discharged was music to ears. The cries of pain and anguish were the sound which brought him joy. His excitement and happiness could not be contained. His laughter rang as it over shadowed the gun shots.

And behind all the mayhem and destruction was a tune whistling away…

AN:

Heya!!! Here is my little block braker. Yep. I had to write one to get back into form. Since the incident of my destroyed computer that lost all my previous stories and unposted chapters to them, I have had to start from scratch.

But enough about that. Here is something that may prove interesting when I continue it later on. This is merely a preview. I will work on this every once and a while so updates will be sparse.

This is a story about Cowboy Andy from ep. 22, Cowboy Funk. This will be about his adventures in his Bounty Hunter days before he met his fall in Spike.

So Please Be Gentle……


End file.
